


Reading Minds

by Hurricane_Youth



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Youth/pseuds/Hurricane_Youth
Summary: Alternative Universe in which Magnus Bane hides his demonic ability to read minds. Amongst the noise of a bar, one voice sticks out from the crowd and haunts him for days. Fluffy Malec AU from both perspectives. Magnus is lonely and Alec is sweet AF.(Also my first fic)





	Reading Minds

Prologue:

7pm

Magnus was caught off guard as the comfortable noise broke off, fading to muffled murmurs. As if the chatter of all the useless voices were being silenced one by one to make way for someone else.

This had never happened before. Magnus tried to stay calm to avoid the unwanted attention of his friends, but, when you have lived with voices for twenty odd years, you tend to notice when they're gone. He kept his eyes transfixed on the coaster in his grasp, straining his ears as he picked nervously at the corner. Silence. They were gone. But only for a second. Out of the piercing silence a voice presented itself.

"Fuck. The one time I actually come here with the intention of leaving there's a hot guy."

Magnus supposed the message would be a little more important, nevertheless both the irony and flattery made him chuckle, the tension dissipating immediately from his shoulders as he shook his head with a secret smile of relief. He was still incredibly confused in the continuing silence, yet hoped the intriguing voice had more to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> This is only the start and there are many chapters planned out so please stick around if you are interested. Suggest anything you like, let me know anything you like.


End file.
